Forget The Past
by Neliia
Summary: [OS - Sterek] OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi collectif sur le thème "Résolutions". "Son père était déjà parti au travail depuis longtemps et ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain matin. Stiles avait donc profité de cette occasion pour accepter l'invitation de Lydia à fêter le nouvel an. Il avait pourtant longuement hésité."


_Salut les louveteaux !_

_Voici ma participation au défi collectif sur le thème Résolutions ! Allez lire les autres participations de **Plurielle**, **Sloe Balm** et **Ryopini** ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira :3_

_Bon réveillon et belle année à vous tous ! :D_

_Merci à Plurielle et Sloe Balm pour leurs BL !_

_Ps : pour mes lecteurs de Brownie, désolée pour la petite pause, Brownie reviendra lundi prochain :)_

* * *

Stiles enfila une veste par-dessus sa chemise achetée pour l'occasion, avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Satisfait de la vision, il se fit un sourire, avant de prendre son téléphone, de le glisser dans la poche de son jean cintré et d'attraper les clés de sa Jeep. Il les fit tourner entre ses doigts en descendant l'escalier et enfila les baskets les plus propres qu'il avait.

Son père était déjà parti au travail depuis longtemps et ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain matin. Stiles avait donc profité de cette occasion pour accepter l'invitation de Lydia à fêter le nouvel an. Il avait pourtant longuement hésité. Avant que la face surnaturelle du monde ne vienne mettre le nez dans ses affaires, Stiles avait l'habitude de réveillonner à deux, chez Scott, alors que leurs deux parents travaillaient. Ils mangeaient souvent beaucoup trop, passaient la nuit à jouer à des jeux vidéos et finissaient par s'endormir devant la télévision, avachis sur le canapé.

Puis, la meute était entrée dans leur quotidien et ils avaient commencé à avoir une vie sociale plus épanouie. Ils avaient fêté le dernier Nouvel An au loft, chez Derek, alors que ce dernier avait refusé et c'était littéralement un des meilleurs souvenirs de l'adolescent. Cette année, Lydia s'était proposée de recevoir tout le monde chez elle, toutefois, Stiles avait hésité. Il était heureux de voir les membres de la meute, mais son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'alpha. Il en était presque venu à regretter les soirées qu'il passait en duo avec Scott.

Stiles secoua la tête, refoulant ses pensées négatives avant de démarrer Roscoe. S'il ne partait pas maintenant, il était presque sûr de ne jamais le faire. Alors il se décida à mettre le contact avant de s'engager sur la route. Après tout, il y avait peu de risques que Derek vienne à une fête d'adolescents, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ω**

Stiles jura entre ses dents alors qu'il voyait la Camaro garée sur l'immense propriété des Martin. Il hésita à faire demi-tour avant de respirer calmement et de réfléchir. Il ne pourrait pas le fuir éternellement, n'est-ce pas ? Il était tout à fait capable de gérer ses émotions, même avec le loup à proximité.

**Ω**

Stiles était debout près de la table, se servant un énième verre alors qu'il riait bêtement tout seul. Il but la mixture avec une grimace, sa gorge le brûlant avant de réchauffer son ventre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il buvait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était anesthésier ses émotions. Il ne voulait plus ressentir toutes ces sensations alors qu'il était si proche du loup. Il se tourna, chancelant légèrement et son regard croisa deux orbes verts. Il n'aurait su définir les émotions qui faisaient froncer les sourcils de l'alpha et il s'en fichait. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire de travers que seules les personnes éméchées pouvaient faire et se retourna pour se servir un nouveau verre.

**Ω**

Stiles s'essuya les lèvres avec le revers de sa main, dégoûté. Il avait vomi dans le jardin des Martin et Lydia allait probablement le fusiller sur place. Son estomac était vide, et il se retrouva bêtement sans défense, là, dans ce jardin humide alors qu'il n'était pas encore minuit. Il s'assit au sol un peu plus loin, tachant son jean à cause de l'herbe mouillée. Il fixa la maison, dont il entendait la musique de là où il était. La demeure était grande et lumineuse et cela lui serra le cœur, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Il resta assis pendant un temps indéterminé à fixer la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal. Ses émotions, qu'il avait cherché à étouffer par l'alcool, étaient exacerbées par ce dernier. Il avait la gorge nouée et une folle envie de pleurer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Scott l'appeler pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la maison. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux en voyant son meilleur ami s'inquiéter pour lui.

**Ω**

Stiles était en train de danser, agitant ses membres dans tous les sens sans réelle cohérence, pour extérioriser ses émotions. Il rit bêtement alors qu'il tournait, souriant avec Erica qui dansait à ses côtés. Il était bien, il ne pensait à rien, la tête vide de toute pensée. Il n'y avait que son corps en mouvement, que les basses de la musique trop forte dans ses oreilles, que sa vision voilée par son taux d'alcoolémie bien trop grand. Il n'était plus que sensations corporelles, sans qu'aucune pensée ne vienne gâcher cet instant et il en était ravi.

**Ω**

Stiles était assis sur un canapé, un verre à la main. Il avait trop chaud, serré entre l'accoudoir et Scott. Ce dernier dégageait bien trop de chaleur, comme tous les loups-garous. Toutefois, Stiles préférait mille fois subir la proximité de son meilleur ami plutôt que de s'asseoir sur la chaise restante, aux côtés de l'alpha. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter ce rapprochement physique. À cette pensée, il grimaça légèrement avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée. Il se recentra sur le présent quand la meute se mit à hurler le décompte tant attendu. Il cria avec eux, partageant une joie qu'il ne ressentait qu'en surface. Ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne année, se prenant dans leurs bras alors que Stiles restait sur le canapé. Après quelques minutes, leurs verres de nouveau pleins, ils se retrouvèrent assis tous ensemble. Ce fut Isaac qui prit la parole :

"- C'est quoi vos bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année ?"

La meute ricana légèrement avant qu'Allison ne se lance :

"- Je voudrais m'entraîner plus.

\- Mais tu es déjà super forte au tir à l'arc !"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et sourit alors que Scott se penchait contre elle pour lui embrasser la tempe et dire :

"- Je suis d'accord, c'est une bonne résolution. Je voudrais pouvoir protéger tout le monde."

Scott et Allison se regardèrent avant de se sourire mutuellement, en symbiose. Jackson fit semblant de vomir et Erica lui envoya un coussin au visage, l'insultant de malotru qui ne comprenait rien au romantisme.

Chaque membre de la meute annonça à son tour sa bonne résolution, sachant que -comme pour tout le monde- elles ne seraient sûrement pas tenues. C'était le but d'une résolution de nouvel an. Ce fut rapidement au tour de l'alpha qui haussa simplement un sourcil, questionnant silencieusement sa meute : pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il allait répondre ? Les bêtas insistèrent pourtant, jusqu'à ce que Derek ne grogne. Ils continuèrent alors leur jeu, non sans grommeler face à leur alpha qui ne jouait pas le jeu et ce fut bientôt à Stiles de répondre.

Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté. Il y avait réfléchi, comme tout le monde mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'annoncer. Pourtant, l'alcool aidant, il finit par desserrer les lèvres avant de fixer son verre et d'annoncer :

"- Oublier."

Les loups l'interrogèrent, questionnant ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais Stiles ne répondit rien, se contentant de boire. Il se plongea de nouveau dans l'alcool pour se plier à sa nouvelle résolution. Oui, il devait oublier. Oublier sa présence, oublier ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait de cela deux semaines maintenant, oublier sa douleur. Ses yeux se relevèrent brièvement sur le loup. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire crispée sous une émotion que Stiles ne put reconnaître. Le châtain détourna les yeux avant de finir son verre cul-sec et de se tourner vers Erica pour orienter la discussion vers elle :

"- Et toi Erica, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour la nouvelle année ?"

**Ω**

Stiles était dans un centre commercial, flânant seul pendant ses vacances. Scott était avec Allison, son père travaillait et il se sentait à l'étroit dans sa maison. Il avait besoin de bouger. Il était en train de regarder les stands installés par les commerçants saisonniers quand un article le fit s'arrêter. Il s'approcha de l'étal alors que les souvenirs de la fête du Nouvel An remontaient en partie dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de quelques bribes de la soirée et particulièrement du moment de l'annonce des bonnes résolutions. Lui avait souhaité oublier. Et la bague qu'il avait devant lui illustrait parfaitement ce désir.

Elle était noire, brillante, entourée d'un liseré argent. Les mots "Forget the past" étaient gravés sur le dessus, dans une calligraphie travaillée. Il aborda le vendeur qui la lui fit essayer en plusieurs tailles et il repartit quelques instants plus tard avec le bijou à son pouce droit.

Dès lors, la bague devint son mantra pour ne plus flancher, pour pouvoir oublier et aller de l'avant. Il prit son téléphone et supprima toutes les photos qu'il avait prises -souvent en cachette- de Derek. Il le fit difficilement mais il y parvint. Quand il rentra chez lui, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de fermer le loquet. Ce geste était peut-être anodin mais, pour lui, il représentait beaucoup. Combien de fois le loup s'était introduit silencieusement dans sa chambre pour lui demander des informations sur telle ou telle créature surnaturelle, faisant grimper dangereusement son rythme cardiaque ? Avec ce geste, il interdisait au loup de pénétrer son territoire. Stiles ne voulait plus être blessé. Il ne souhaitait plus ressentir cette souffrance permanente qui l'habitait depuis deux semaines et qui semblait grandir de jour en jour.

**Ω**

Stiles était dans sa cuisine, rangeant les reliefs du repas qu'il venait de partager avec son père dans le salon. Il prit les assiettes sales, vidant les reliquats de nourriture dans la poubelle avant de les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il ouvrit un placard et se saisit d'un tupperware pour y mettre le restant du gratin de brocolis et les tranches de rôti à l'intérieur. Il prit un sac plastique avant de commencer à mettre la gamelle à l'intérieur et se figea soudainement. Il grommela entre ses dents avant de sortir la gamelle du sac et de jeter se dernier. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le congélateur pour y déposer la boîte. Son père arriva au même moment, les mains chargées des verres et bouteilles utilisés au cours du repas. Il haussa un sourcil surpris quand il le vit faire :

"- Tu ne la donnes pas à Derek ?"

Stiles se figea, une main sur la porte du congélateur. Il avait pris cette habitude quand il avait vu que le loup ne se nourrissait que de boîtes et de plats préparés. Il hésita avant que son regard ne se baisse sur son pouce et plus particulièrement sur la bague et son inscription. Il secoua la tête avant de mettre la boîte au congélateur et répondit, déformant la vérité :

"- Non. Il n'en a plus besoin."

Son père fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant de poser les verres sur la table avant de serrer l'épaule de son fils dans un geste affectueux.

**Ω**

Stiles était au loft, avec la meute. Ils travaillaient tous ensemble pour une meilleure défense de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Comme à son habitude, Stiles se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y préparer les tasses. Il était tard, ils étaient fatigués mais ils devaient finir. Derek, suite aux supplications de l'entièreté de la meute, avait cédé et acheté une machine à café dernier cri. Stiles, qui ne tenait jamais en place, s'occupait toujours de préparer les boissons chaudes. Et depuis le temps, il savait parfaitement ce que chacun préférait. Par exemple, Lydia aimait bien les tisanes tièdes avec une légère touche de miel, même si elle se défendait de manger du sucre. Erica aimait son café noir, sans rien. Boyd préférait les expressos avec un demi-sucre. Derek, quant à lui, disait boire du café noir, amer et fort. Cependant, quand Stiles ajoutait un nuage de lait, très discret, il voyait bien que le visage de Derek était moins tiré, plus détendu. Pourtant, cette fois, alors qu'il avait la brique de lait dans la main, Stiles suspendit son geste. Cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire plaisir. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire attention à lui, alors même que ce dernier faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Stiles soupira et reposa la brique de lait à sa place en regardant sa bague. Tourner la page voulait aussi dire ne plus être aussi attentionné.

**Ω**

Stiles était allongé dans son lit, son téléphone dans la main. Il était triste et en colère et il ne savait pas laquelle de ses émotions dominait l'autre. Il avait envie d'appeler Derek pour s'expliquer. Cependant, il savait que cela serait vain. Il posa un regard triste sur sa bague. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Finalement, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de remonter le temps et d'oublier ses sentiments. Oublier son annonce à Derek et surtout, oublier le râteau monumental qu'il s'était pris. Stiles avait beau s'appliquer de toutes ses forces pour oublier Derek ou l'ignorer, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Son regard se posa sur la bague et il la retira avant de la jeter au sol. Cela ne servait à rien. Il avait beau essayer, il se voilait seulement la face. Il espérait toujours que Derek change d'avis et accepte ses sentiments, mais c'était peine perdue. Qu'il fasse des efforts ou non, c'était pareil. Tu parles d'une résolution. Comme si cela suffisait pour oublier ses émotions. Elles étaient trop fortes, trop puissantes. Stiles soupira avant de poser nonchalamment son avant-bras sur ses paupières closes. Il se remémora ce moment horrible.

_Stiles était nerveux. Il était garé sur le parking du loft et il avait la gorge nouée. Après plusieurs mois à regarder Derek, à prendre en note ses préférences, à observer ses réactions, à tomber de plus en plus amoureux de sa personnalité, Stiles avait décidé de se confesser. Il était sorti de sa Jeep et s'était dirigé vers la porte de l'immeuble. Il était entré avant de monter les escaliers. Il s'était arrêté très brièvement devant la porte, avant de frapper. Le loup avait ouvert rapidement. Il avait haussé un sourcil que Stiles avait interprété comme le reflet d'une expression mi-surprise mi-heureuse, avant d'entrer dans l'appartement. Le châtain avait fait les cent pas dans le salon pendant que le loup le rejoignait. Stiles avait ouvert et fermé la bouche plusieurs fois alors qu'il regardait l'alpha devenir de plus en plus agacé. Finalement, il s'était planté devant le loup avant de déclamer :_

"_\- Derek, je… Tu sais, je. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. En fait, je crois que je t'aime plus que je ne t'apprécie. Je… voudrais que tu sois… mon… petit-ami ?"_

_ La détermination de Stiles fondait comme neige au soleil au fur et à mesure que le visage de Derek blanchissait. Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus faible avant de prendre une note plus interrogative qu'informative. Sa nervosité était décuplée. Le loup semblait figé et la gorge de Stiles se serra d'autant plus. _

_ Finalement, le loup détourna le regard avant de se frotter nerveusement la nuque. Il avait les dents serrées quand il dit :_

"_\- Écoute Stiles… Je… Je ne peux pas être ça… On ne peut pas être un couple ou quoi que ce soit."_

_ Stiles avait papillonné des yeux, un peu surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Il avait passé du temps à regarder Derek. Beaucoup de temps. Et ce dernier manifestait un intérêt -certes discret mais bien présent- pour lui. Alors Stiles s'était persuadé que cela irait pour eux. Il bégaya quelque peu avant de questionner :_

"_\- Mais… mais pourquoi ?"_

_ Le loup soupira avant de détourner le regard._

"_\- Stiles, regarde-toi. Ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre nous. Je… je ne t'aime pas."_

_ Le châtain prit une inspiration brusque avant de sentir son rythme cardiaque s'intensifier dangereusement. Il se rappelait avoir dit quelques mots mais tout était devenu flou dans son esprit. Il avait marché comme un robot jusqu'à Roscoe avant de mettre le contact et de conduire automatiquement jusqu'à sa maison. Il se rappelait avoir fait une crise de panique une fois rentré mais, une fois encore, tout restait nébuleux dans sa mémoire._

Stiles frotta ses yeux humides en se remémorant cet affreux souvenir. Il était bien trop frais dans sa mémoire pour que cela ne le touche pas. Les mots de Derek avaient été durs, horribles et Stiles s'était remis en question. Malgré cela, il arrivait encore à penser que Derek pouvait venir vers lui. Était-ce quelque chose dans son attitude ? Dans son regard ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que le loup n'avait pas été totalement franc avec lui. Stiles soupira à cette pensée. Ou peut-être qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rendre à l'évidence : le loup ne voulait tout simplement pas de lui.

**Ω**

Stiles était assis dans son canapé, regardant une série sans intérêt, démotivé. Le châtain n'avait rien envie de faire. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir à regarder les épisodes pourtant riches en humour. Il détestait cette journée. Cette année encore plus que les autres. Scott était avec Allison, comme tous les couples en ce "jour spécial". Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : être seul durant cette fête, ou avoir espéré la passer avec Derek. Maudit soit le 14 février. Stiles jura avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son soda. Il prit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, las. Il prit son téléphone avant de rester à fixer l'écran, hésitant à appeler Derek, comme souvent depuis qu'il s'était déclaré à lui et que le loup l'avait rejeté. Il soupira et reposa son appareil. Comme d'habitude, il n'oserait pas.

**Ω**

Stiles était dans sa Jeep, fatigué. Il était las, exténué de se retourner les neurones, de se torturer les méninges en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Derek l'avait rejeté. Non pas qu'il se croyait supérieur ou que Derek avait fait une erreur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Derek avait peut-être menti. Il avait appris à le connaître, pendant des mois, quand il avait cherché à se rendre utile dans la vie du loup, à s'en rapprocher, à le courtiser en quelque sorte.

Il était déterminé à connaître la vérité. Il voulait savoir si la pensée qui le rongeait était véridique ou non. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il s'était déclaré et pourtant, l'idée que Derek n'avait pas été franc restait bien présente en lui. Alors, quand Stiles se trouva devant la porte du loft, il n'hésita quasiment pas. Il frappa d'un geste déterminé et nerveux.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que Derek ne lui ouvre, arborant toujours son visage impassible. Au vu du boucan que sa Jeep avait du faire et du bruit de son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine, il était évident que le loup l'avait entendu arriver. L'alpha se décala pour le laisser entrer et Stiles se dirigea vers le salon. Cela lui fit bizarre de retourner seul au loft, alors que, depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, il essayait de tout faire pour éviter le loup. Il n'attendit pas et entama de suite la discussion :

"- Derek. Écoute, je ne suis pas là pour te faire changer d'avis. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu m'as rejeté. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que toi et moi ça pourrait marcher et… putain je ne comprends pas. Ouais je ne comprends pas. T'as l'air d'apprécier quand je fais attention à toi, quand je fais attention à ce que tu aimes. On s'est pas mal rapprochés ces derniers mois et même si tu n'exprimes jamais rien, j'ai cru voir que c'était... je ne sais pas, un peu réciproque ? Alors je veux des explications Derek. Si t'étais pas intéressé, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant, au lieu de juste me délaisser comme tu l'as fait ?"

Son discours transpirait la colère et la tristesse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait eu en tête quand il était venu là, pourtant, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre, submergé par ses émotions. Derek le fixait, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Il répondit, les dents serrées :

"- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Stiles. Je ne veux pas être avec toi."

C'était loin d'être la réponse que Stiles avait espéré et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère:

"- JE SAIS. Je… je sais okay ? Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ?"

Derek avait détourné le regard et Stiles soupira fortement pour se calmer. Il se frotta la nuque avant d'enchaîner, triste :

"- Tu as dit.. Tu as dit "Stiles regarde-toi", est-ce que… est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un mec ? Ou trop bavard ? Je sais que je parle beaucoup mais… J'sais pas, j'aimerais juste comprendre, okay ? Après, je te promets d'oublier. Je te laisserais tranquille si c'est ce que tu souhaites mais… juste… je veux juste comprendre…"

Son énervement était retombé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant place à la tristesse. Finalement, peut-être que Stiles avait bien plus de ressentiment que ce qu'il pensait. Le châtain finit sa phrase presque en soufflant, regardant ses chaussures, voulant éviter le regard du loup. Il entendit le brun soupirer avant qu'il ne fasse quelques pas dans sa direction.

"- Stiles, je ne disais pas ça pour toi. Je… Regarde autour de toi."

Le châtain releva la tête avant de jeter un œil aux alentours. Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le loup, il haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

"- Oui, bah c'est le loft."

Derek ancra son regard dans celui du châtain avant de préciser :

"- Un loft vide. Il n'y a personne. Tout le monde meurt autour de moi. Mes amis, ma famille, toutes les personnes proches autour de moi finissent par périr. Il y a longtemps, j'ai pris la résolution de ne plus faire entrer personne dans ma vie, même si je l'apprécie."

Stiles cligna des yeux alors que les informations montaient à son esprit. Alors si Derek se refusait à lui, c'était par peur de le perdre ? Il l'éloignait de lui pour… le protéger ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer… Il eut un hoquet de stupeur avant de commencer à ricaner, faussement joyeux.

"- Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes bien mais que tu me rejettes… parce que tu m'aimes bien ?"

Derek fronça les sourcils devant cette explication. Il allait répondre quand Stiles le coupa avant même qu'il ne commence :

"- Non Derek, ne dis rien. Cela fait des semaines que je me retourne le cerveau en me demandant ce que j'ai fait de mal, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu m'avais rejeté et en fait, c'est juste… parce que tu as peur ? Alors oui, tu as perdu ta famille, tu es triste et tu n'as pas envie de ressentir de nouveau cette peine... mais, Derek, tu vas passer à côté de ta vie avec une idée pareille. Et je refuse de souffrir alors qu'on pourrait vivre tous les deux. Tu as le droit d'être heureux Derek !"

Alors qu'il parlait, Stiles s'était avancé, comblant l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Sa main droite se posa sur le visage du loup, caressant doucement sa barbe, relevant son visage pour que leurs regards soient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Les yeux du loup reflétaient une incertitude, un doute et Stiles choisit de s'en saisir. Le ton de sa voix se fit plus doux :

"- Je t'aime Derek. Et je ne veux pas passer à côté de toi. De nous."

La respiration du loup s'était bloquée. Stiles se pencha en avant, suffisamment lentement pour que le loup puisse le rejeter s'il le souhaitait, avant de poser ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. L'alpha n'eut pas de réaction et le châtain se détacha de lui, inquiet. Il posa de nouveau ses mains sur le visage de Derek, caressant sa peau, essayant de transmettre les émotions qu'il ressentait. Finalement, le loup prit les mains du plus jeune dans les siennes, ferma les yeux et expira un soupir tremblotant avant de regarder Stiles. Il doutait encore, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, mais quand il vit tout l'amour que le plus jeune pouvait lui porter, tout le soutien qu'il avait de sa part, il se dit qu'il pouvait essayer. Alors, il passa une main dans le dos du châtain, le rapprocha de lui avant de l'embrasser, décidé à rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Derek de faire face à ses sentiments._


End file.
